SUEÑOS DE ESCRITURA
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: BELLA FF CONTEST... Bella escritora de FF y un edward como lector, enamorados de hace años sin valor para revelarlo ¿Qué harán cuando sepan sus más íntimos secretos por medio de los MP y rws?... OOC. ALL HUMAN


**Bella loves fanfiction-Contest**

**Finfaction addiction**

**Nombre del Fic.:**** "Sueños de escrituras"**

**Autor/res****: Guadi_top16**

**Link al perfil del Contest****: ****http:/****.net/~**** fanfictionaddictionawards**

**Disclaimer:**** Declaro que los personajes son de total propiedad de S. Meyer yo sólo he creado la historia**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: …. Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.·:·.·:·.·:·.·:·.·:·.·:·.·:·.·:·.·:·.·:·.·:·.SUEÑOS DE ESCRITURAS.·:·.·:·.·:·.·:·.·:·.·:·.·:·.·:·.·:·.·:·.·:·.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bien, era momento de actualizar.<p>

Presiono publish, document (upload), marco el título para guardarlo, subo desde el archivo del ordenador el capítulo correspondiente y luego me voy a manage histories para subir dicho capítulo.

Add chapter, y… Listo.

Un capítulo más de "Miedo a amarte".

Se preguntarán ¿Quién diablos es quien escribe? Pues bien.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, en este momento tengo 21 años y me encuentro camino a cursar mis clases de la carrera que amo. Sí, estudio literatura inglesa para poder trabajar de editora y quizás, en algún momento si es mi destino, poder llevar mis historias a lo grande como escritora. También trabajo en una editora, pero sólo he entrado por contactos y como secretaria de medio tiempo. Mientras tanto calmo mis ansias y aprendo también publicando en un pequeño rincón que encontré un día navegando por Facebook.

Sí aquel día hacía ya más de seis meses me encontré publicado un enlace de una chica que anunciaba el capítulo 20 de su historia. No entendía a donde me llevaría aquello pero en cuanto entré a y me fui enterando e investigando de que se trataba el lugar no lo podía creer.

En mi entorno nadie compartía mi obsesión por la lectoescritura por lo que muchas veces me hallaba sola entre mis libros y apuntes sin nadie a quien comentar.

La página era Fanfiction y el "fic" como le decían allí, trataba de un "croosover", así se le decía cuando cruzaban dos historias, libros o series. Este era sobre dos sagas de vampiros. Una era la de Twilight que era un éxito mundial con millones de fanáticos y la otra una saga llamada "Medianoche". No tardé mucho en meterme de lleno allí a leer, o más bien devorar cada fic o historia que se posaba en mis ojos. En cada historia iba al autor y buscaba a ver que otra historia suya llamaba mi atención. Iba a la parte central y buscaba fics actualizados recientemente o completos, iba a los croosovers a ver si había alguno nuevo. Me obsesioné con todo ello. Estaba verdaderamente metida en ello.

Los días pasaban, y totalmente motivada al ver que cada historia allí era de chicas como yo, me sentí con la confianza suficiente como para comenzar a crear mis propias historias.

Es ahí cuando hace tres meses comencé a subir la primera de ellas, "Miedo a amarte".

¡Qué dicha sentí al ver el primer rw! (O comentario como le decían allí)

Me establecí un ritmo para escribir un capítulo entre clases y por la noche y luego publicar cada cinco o siete días. Estaba sumamente emocionada ya que la historia iba creciendo en sus lectores. Favoritos, alerts, rws, cada uno de ellos alimentaba mi alma y me daba energías para seguir creando.

Noté como varios autores publicaban sus redes sociales, pero… A mí me daba tanta pena publicar lo mío cuando cualquiera de la familia o amigos podría verlo. Entonces tomé otra decisión que de verdad, de verdad cambió mi vida. Me abrí otra cuenta de mail en la que no incluí a nadie y con ella me armé un nuevo Facebook sólo para publicar mis historias y encontrar páginas de mis películas favoritas. Fue en cuestión de una semana cuando caí en la cuenta de que tenía más de doscientos contactos. Chicas que me agregaban por el link de mi perfil, chicas que me agregaban por ser amiga de… Pero todos y cada uno de los contactos eran un mundo nuevo. Y todos con una misma afición, los fics. No sólo leía de la saga Twilight, saga que amaba por cierto, también leí algunos fics de series que veía de chica o libros que leí en otro momento. Películas como Harry Potter donde Harry sí se queda con Hermaione Granger y no con Ginny, O de Sailor moon, o de héroes… Había infinidad de variables.

-¡Bellla! ¡Otra vez perdida en los cuentos esos!

-¡Ya voy duende!

Mi amiga Alice. Ella es la única a la que le conté de lo que más me gustaba. Ella era la única que sabía que escribía y que tenía u mundo aparte donde la imaginación era la cuota diaria. Muchas veces me recriminaba el hecho de que casi siempre estuviera más perdida allí que en lo real, pero eso era justamente lo mejor, con los fics ibas a mundos de ensueño donde uno podría elegir su final. Si estaba de humor podría leer o pedir que me recomienden algo para reír hasta llorar. Si estaba melancólica y quería expresar mi dolor leía uno para llorar a mares. Siempre había un fic para cada ocasión.

Me fui con la duende al centro comercial ya que quería comprarse un vestido para la cena de esa noche que tendría con Jasper, su novio desde la preparatoria.

Cuatro horas después, cinco bolsas y un par de pies hechos polvo (los míos) llegué a mi casa con la promesa de que no volvería a ir de compras con ella. Promesa rota.

Hoy no saldría a ningún lado. Hoy sería noche de lectura hasta la madrugada. Tenía un buen vino blanco esperando en el freezer y mi cómoda cama llamándome como nunca.

Me bañé para relajarme de las corridas del día y al terminar me puse una remera ancha y muy confortable que me llegaba hasta medio muslo y que se había olvidado mi hermano Emmet al venir de visita un día.

-¡Aahhhh!- exclamé al tirarme en la cama al fin.

9:30 de la noche y esta apenas empezaba.

Fui a abrir mi bandeja de entrada de mail para ver si había un rw… Un rw de él.

¡Sí había!

Calma bella, calma… Leí cada rw que me habían enviado y contestaba aquellos que me ponían alguna pregunta, dejando el tan ansiado para el final.

Al fin llegué.

"Hola Beauty Swan ¿Cómo has estado? Me alegra que hayas podido actualizar tan pronto. He notado que el capítulo de hoy está cubierto de inseguridades de Bella y no he podido evitar preguntarme si es un reflejo de como tú te sientes ¿Es así? ¿Por qué dudas tanto? Algo me habías dicho de que tu amor era un imposible, pero yo creo que deberías al menos de darle la oportunidad de que lo sepa, sino nunca sabrás lo que pudo ser a ciencia cierta. Bueno esperaré ansioso tu próximo capítulo. Nos leemos, atte, ReadingLover."

¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿Qué le digo?

Bella, por favor, no escribas una burrada… ¡Bella!

Mi cerebro gritaba pero mi raciocinio se vio completamente anulado por mi necesidad de responderle.

"Hola ReadingLover, estoy bien, demasiado ocupada con los exámenes que se vienen, pero bien. No sé qué decirte. No pensé que se viera tan reflejado como tú lo marcas. Debo de reconocer que sí soy bastante insegura, pero en mi caso de verdad que no sé qué pueda cambiar. Él de verdad es un imposible. Yo no estoy a su altura en ningún aspecto y nuestros mundos son completamente distintos. Mi consuelo es verlo diariamente y saber que es feliz con su familia –que es como si fuera mía- y que tiene a una gran cantidad de mujeres de su nivel para cuando se decida a ir en serio ¿Y tú? ¿Ya te le has declarado a tu gran amada? Me alegra que mi historia te guste y sí, nos leeremos luego. Besos, Beauty Swan."

Y… Send… Ok, enviado.

No sé porque me resultaba tan fácil hablar con él. Era como si nos conociéramos desde siempre. Con las demás sí me hablaba claro. Pero nunca de temas demasiados personales, en cambio con él… Creo firmemente que si no estuviera enamorada del hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga, él sería mi hombre ideal. Siempre se mostraba atento y sencillo. Comprensivo y con una gran calidad de entendimiento.

Hacía ya alrededor de dos meses, poco después de que subí los primeros capítulos de mi historia, cuando recibí su primer comentario. No voy a mentir, me extrañó que un chico comentara pero sin dudas me alegró el día ya que su rw no sólo fue para elogiarme sino que me dio unas críticas bastante constructivas para mejorar aún más. Y eso lo aprecié mucho.

Nuevo mensaje.

Lo abrí ansiosa. Sí, era de él.

"_No veo porqué él sea un imposible. Que sea de diferente status no significa que quiera diferente. Creo que debes tomar valor y decirle abiertamente tus sentimientos, creo poder asegurarte que él no te rechazará. Tú lo muestras como alguien inteligente, pero yo lo veo como un tonto por no tomarte en cuenta y no mostrarse perdidamente enamorado de ti ¿Estás conectada? ¿Quieres charlar? Si no es así, no importa. LoverReading."_

Tecleé tan rápido como pude mi escasa respuesta y di el send una vez más.

"_Ahora estoy entrando MSN, ya sabes_…"

Sonreí.

Después de haber respondido tres o cuatro veces cada mensaje cada uno, él me pidió permiso para agregarme como contacto por mail y por Facebook, cosa que le di encantada pensando que así al menos podría conocer algo más de él. Error. Cada cuenta estaba vacía de datos. En el mail no había siquiera una foto de contacto y el face no había nada de nada más que algunos contactos que reconocí como otras escritoras del fandom. Aunque eran muy, muy pocas. Apenas y si pasaba los diez contactos. Me halagó sobremanera estar entre ellas. Sin embargo mi curiosidad nata se acrecentó a niveles insospechados. Comencé a indagar un poco más acerca de él por medio del chat pero los detalles personales que me daba eran mínimos. Lo único que sí me llegó a comentar era su situación sentimental.

Al parecer él amaba a una chica amiga de su familia desde hacía años pero ésta apenas si le prestaba atención. Me contó como tuvo que verla desde chicos siendo el centro de atención en las miradas de muchos de sus compañeros, y como le había dolido el hecho de no poder reclamarla como suya. Como sufrió cuando se enteró que estaba saliendo con un chico amigo de la infancia y como quiso darle consuelo cuando se enteró de ella estaba mal al haberse enterado de que este le había sido infiel, y sin embargo no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse escuchando tras la puerta de la alcoba de su hermana como está la consolaba. No voy a negar que me pareció algo tremendamente triste por lo que estaba pasando. Pero yo no podía mostrarme como la gran consejera cuando ni siquiera tenía los ovarios suficientes para encarar mi propia situación.

_-Hola- apareció en una pequeña nueva ventana de la pantalla._

_-Hola =) ¿Cómo estás?- tecleé en respuesta._

_-Aquí andamos, pasando- o, no, eso de seguro significa que algo pasó con ella._

_-¿Y tú?- puso al no ver respuesta mía._

_-Bien, ya sabes. Como dije antes estoy a mil con los exámenes pero nada que no pueda manejar. Algo te pasa ¿Quieres contarme?_

_-No es nada- puso rápidamente._

_-Y ahora que lo pones así sé que algo sucedió, pero si no quieres decirme está bien, no hay problema- contesté._

_-¡Vaya! De verdad eres observadora. Bueno sí, algo ocurrió, pero no quería hablar de mí y molestarte con mis problemas._

_-¡No seas tonto! No es molestia para nada. Si puedo ayudarte a ti más que a mí misma por lo menos haría algo bien =/ ¿No crees? Quizás necesites un punto de vista femenino._

-Puede ser. Pero tú sí puedes hacer algo al respecto, sólo te falta el valor para ello.

_-Lo sé, lo sé, soy una cobarde. Gracias._

_-Jajaja… Bueno, es verdad, pero no más que yo._

No respondí nada por unos segundos esperando que él escribiera que era lo que le había ocurrido.

_-Ya capté. Sucede que estoy cansado de sólo observarla. Trabaja conmigo y es una tortura y una bendición verla tanto tiempo. Si tan sólo me tomara en cuenta como algo más que el hermano de su amiga- se lamentó y en parte sufrí por él, su problema era tan similar y tan extrañamente distinto al mío-. Lo sé, debo de parecer un completo quejica pero, no puedo solo ir y decirle ¡Hey, llevo años amándote! Y qué si se aleja. Yo… No podría vivir con eso. Ante esa opción es mejor estar así_.

Medité unos segundos sobre que escribir en respuesta casi pensando que diría uno de mis personajes, metiéndome de lleno en el drama que se me presentaba, claro está, que esta era la vida real y él tenía mucho en juego.

_-Sabes, tu caso en cierto modo se parece al mío ¿Estás completamente seguro de que le eres indiferente? ¿Acaso no has pensado que llevas años engañándote a ti mismo? Cómo puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta de si le gustas o no, ¡Es sólo cuestión de mirarla a los ojos! ¿La has mirado tan intensamente que sus rodillas se debiliten? Mira, el hermano de mi amiga es mayor que yo como ya te he dicho, no mucho pero creo que lo suficiente como para quedar fuera de su liga y si embargo no puedo evitar estremecerme cada vez que el me roza accidentalmente o me mira más de cinco segundos, por eso trato en lo posible de rehuirle cada vez que puedo, no quiero que se sienta incómodo conmigo ya que eso acarrearía aún más problemas. Amo a su familia casi tanto como a él y no quisiera alejarme de ninguno de ellos_.

Vaya, esta era la conversación más larga que habíamos tenido hasta el momento.

_-¿Tú crees? ¿Y si la miro y sólo encuentro rechazo? ¿No crees que si lo nota entonces me rehuiría aún más?_

_-Quien no arriesga no gana ReadingLover._

_-Entonces ¿Tú qué? ¿Haz lo que yo digo pero no lo que yo hago_?

Touché, pensé.

_-¡Hey, sólo trataba de darte un consejo!_

_-Jajaja… eso me suena a un sí- bufé- De acuerdo, lo tomaré en cuenta. Pero creo que tú también deberías de hacer lo mismo. Simple consejo ;)_

_-Lo pensaré =P_

_-De acuerdo. Debo irme espero que actualices pronto y que hablemos luego. Xoxo._

_-Bien. Buenas noches ¡Suerte! Xoxo._

_-Buenas noches_.

Y se desconectó.

Todo lo hablado o más bien escrito me dejó pensando durante mucho rato.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Quizás fuera hora de jugarme el todo por el todo. Y si no resultaba… Bueno tan sólo sería cosa de juntar los pedacitos de corazón que me quedaran, tratar de unirlos y seguir mi camino tratando de buscar a alguien que me apreciara por lo que era. Sí, no sería tan fácil como se oye, pero ya era hora de avanzar ¿O no?

Amaba a Edward Cullen desde que tenía catorce años y ese había sido mi único amor. Había tonteado con otros chicos en la preparatoria pero, en realidad sería más exacto decir que lo intenté, ya que el verlo tan seguido y cercano me hacía imposible dejar de pensarle y más aún estar con alguien que no fuera él.

Pasaron dos semanas y todavía esas dudas y pensamientos y "_la charla"_ surcaban mi mente una y otra y otra vez.

-¡Bellita!

¡Rayos!

-¿Sí, Alice?

-Oww, ya quita esa cara que no es nada malo.

-Pues viniendo tan alegre de ti de seguro conlleva algo malo para mí- dije como si de una obviedad se tratara.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¡Daré una fiesta!- Dijo de lo más contenta.

Sí. Ya me esperaba algo así. La fecha estaba cerca… Demasiado en realidad.

Edward cumplía años.

.

.

Las dos semanas para la esperada FIESTA estaban tocando su fin. La verdad es que no registré demasiado. Estuve tapada de estudio para los exámenes que debía presentar en tres de las principales materias y con un alto porcentaje válido para la nota final. También estuve de aquí para allá en la oficina maniobrando para hacer mi trabajo y a la vez evitar toparme con Edward -quien últimamente parecía estar en cada rincón en el que me encontrara- y de paso – y como si fuera poco- acompañando a la duende a regañadientes a hacer la compra del vestido que quería usar, claaaro tonta yo que creí que sólo sería eso. Nooooo. La muy maldita me hizo probarme más de diez modelos diferentes en tres locales distintos.

"Que a uno le faltaba esto" "Que el otro no era el color indicado" y bla, bla, bla…

Digo ¿Es sólo un cumpleaños? ¿Qué tan especial podría llegar a ser?

Había estado pensado una y otra vez en sí debería o no hablar con él pero… Arrggg… ReadingLover tenía razón en un punto… Era una condenada cobarde que se las daba de consejera y no seguía nada de lo que decía.

El día odiado/ esperado llegó y con él mi absoluto martirio personal. Alice.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la enana que estaba muchísimo más sobre excitada de lo normal?

La respuesta a esto sería ¿De verdad quería saberlo? Naaaaaa.

-¡Oh! ¡Bellita, Bellita, Bellitaaaaaaa! ¡Estás hermosa, hermosa, hermosa!

-Yaaa… Sí Alice gracias, haré como que te creo pero no es necesario que exageres más de la cuenta.

-Ufff… Si serás idiota. Eres hermosa y no entiendo cómo puedes ser tú la única que no se dé cuenta de ello.

-Sí, seguro. Y ahora me dirás que parezco modelo de revista o algo así ¿No?

-Mmm… No. Te pareces más a una actriz de la cual no recuerdo bien el nombre.

-Ok. Ok… ¿Y estás segura de que él no sospecha nada de nada sobre la fiesta?

-No ¿Qué va? Nadie ha dicho una palabra demás y en este momento Emmet y Jasper están manteniéndolo ocupado haciéndolo pensar que daremos una cena familiar en la noche y preparando todo.

Todo me sonaba demasiado extraño ¿Acaso Edward no se daría cuenta de que Alice no estaba queriendo organizar aquello como era habitual?

Me encogí de hombros mentalmente.

Quizás hoy podría…

-¡Bella! ¡Ya deja de estar en las nubes! Ven, siéntate aquí que tengo que armarte el peinado.

-¿Peinado?

-Por supuesto. Tiene que ser el complemento perfecto para este hermoso vestido.

Dos horas de interno sufrimiento después y según el entero criterio de Alice, estaba lista. Debía de reconocer que la imagen que me daba el espejo distaba de lo que era mi imagen externa habitual. E, increíblemente me sentí con una suma y notable seguridad.

Jasper le avisó por mensaje a Ali que ellos habían salido -al parecer a comprar cosas de último momento- y fue entonces cuando nosotras aprovechamos para pasar por allí. Fue, verdaderamente sorprendente ver como Alice se arreglaba y quedaba lista y hermosa en menos de una escasa hora. Diablos.

Ya todas arregladas fuimos en su coche al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, que no era otro más que un salón alquilado habitualmente por nuestra oficina para eventos privados.

¿Acaso Edward no se daría cuenta?

Al entrar pude ver que había muchas personas aguardando ya su llegada. Muchas de ellas conocidas y otras no tanto… Y otras que hubiera querido no conocer.

La familia de Tanya la ex novia de Edward se hallaba al completo sentada en una de las mesas centrales. Rayos.

-No les hagas caso- dijo Alice en voz baja asintiendo con la cabeza cuando pasó por su lado y recibiendo en respuesta unas grandes y muy falsas sonrisas. La imité.

Pasada una media hora Llegó el aviso de que estaban cerca.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa. Y… No creo que supiera muy bien el porqué.

-¡Rayos Emmet! ¿Y tenía que ser justo ahora? ¿Por qué rayos tenemos que venir hasta aquí para buscar aquello? ¿Y cómo…

-¡SORPRESA!

La cara de shock de Edward cuando escuchó los gritos, los aplausos y sintió el fulgor de las luces prendidas en el rostro no tenía precio.

-Jajajaja- se escuchó en más de uno.

De a uno varias personas comenzaron a acercársele a saludarle, a gastarle bromas y demás. Yo esperé a ir prácticamente al último para pasar desapercibida.

-Felicidades- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras él me miraba con asombro.

De pronto su mirada cambió y se hizo intensa. Yo mordí mi labio por los nervios que comenzaban a recorrer mi muy débil cuerpo.

-Bella ¿Crees que des…?

-¡Eddie!

Arrgg.

-Nos vemos luego Ed- dije escabulléndome lo más rápido que podía para no tener que presenciar nada que destruyera un poco más mi muy maltrecho corazón.

-¡Bella!

Me dirigí hacia una puerta lateral con el corazón desbocado, casi al punto de ahogarme con él.

Seguí por uno de los pasillos durante un rato y luego me apoyé en una de las paredes laterales. Cuando al fin me calmé, decidí regresar por voluntad propia antes de que alguien notara mi ausencia y fuera a buscarme. Sabía el porqué de mi reacción pero también aceptaba que había sido desmedida e inoportuna.

Al regresar sólo Emmet, Jasper y Alice habían notado el cómo me había ido. Todos ellos sabían de mi eterno amor por él y lo difícil que fue para mí ver cada día en el instituto como él andaba a los besos con su ahora ex. Era bueno tener amigos así.

Al entrar sentí la mirada de Edward en cada poro de mi piel, sin embargo, haciendo gala de un esfuerzo atroz, no volteé.

La fiesta siguió su curso y ya pasado un rato reí y bailé con los chicos como antaño en nuestras salidas de grupo, las cuales eran pocas debido a las parejas de cada uno y la diferencia de edades. Digamos que Alice y yo éramos las pequeñas del grupo y éramos tratadas como tales. Eso NO era tan bueno.

El momento de la torta y las velas llegó y con él el cántico habitual. No negaré que me puse algo nerviosa cuando al verlo soplar las pequeñas velitas Edward dirigió su mirada directamente hacia mí, casi como si intentara comunicarme algo. Algo que… No podría ser… ¿O sí?

De pronto todo quedó a oscuras y algunos grititos o risitas histéricas comenzaron a escucharse. Todos comenzaron a sacar los móviles y encendedores para no estar en oscuridad absoluta pero al ser tan grande el lugar era casi una misión imposible.

-¡Iremos a ver la caja de electricidad! Lo más seguro es que haya saltado un fusible o algo así- gritó una voz que reconocí como la de Carslile- Por favor todos vuelvan a las mesas para no tener un accidente- sip, y ahí estaba él luciendo su lado médico.

Lentamente todos comenzaron a deslizarse hacia la mesa más cercana de manera cuidadosa. De seguro esto sería una gran anécdota para las bromas futuras.

Tanteando la pared más cercana a mí me fui moviendo hacia una de las mesas más alejadas para dejarle las primeras a los más grandes o asustadizos… Hasta que una mano tapó mi boca y un cuerpo me aprisionó contra la pared.

Decir que la adrenalina que sentí fue por miedo sería una gran y vil mentira. No. Sin duda no era debido a ello.

Cada vello de mi paralizado cuerpo se erizó y cada poro de mi cuerpo rezumo el anhelo por acercarlo aún más. Esto sin duda era de locos ¿Qué rayos podría hacer Edward arrinconándome así en medio de una fiesta a oscuras? Claro. La tristeza me invadió de pronto. Lo más lógico era que se hubiera confundido de persona. Seguramente estuviera buscando a Tanya o algo así. Intenté hablar…

-Edw…

-Sshh… Ven, acompáñame- dijo tirando de mi brazo hasta que noté como traspasábamos una de las puertas y el murmullo de voces que daba detrás. Ahora todo era silencio, silencio y respiraciones agitadas. Las nuestras.

El chasquido de una puerta al abrirse me trajo de vuelta al lugar donde estaba.

¿Qué demo…?

¿Una terraza?

-Bella yo…

-¿Edward?

-¿Sí?

-Oh, entonces… ¿Sí sabías que era yo?

Él me miró primero con cara de confusión y unos segundos después con furia mal disimulada.

-¡Por supuesto que sabía que eras tú! ¿Por qué sino crees que te tomé así y te pedí venir?

-Pues… Bueno pensé que te habrías equivocado… ¡No lo sé! Quizás buscando a Tanya o alguien así…

-NO.

Él respiró hondo mientras que yo me perdía por un momento en la maravillosa vista que me ofrecía aquel lugar. La vista de la ciudad iluminada vista desde aquel lugar alto y oscuro era preciosa sin dudas. Él me observó.

-Bella… Yo… Quiero decirte… No, necesito decirte que yo… yo te amo.

Volví en una milésima de segundo mi vista hacia él y me lo quedé viendo en shock ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Él? ¿Amarme? ¿A mí?

Quise llorar. De hecho creo que comencé a hacerlo ¿Por qué era tan cruel? ¿Qué le había hecho yo para que jugara así con mis sentimientos?

-¿Por qué?- logré decir con voz ahogada.

-¿Qué por qué? Bueno…- esto pareció descolocarlo. Se meció los desordenados cabellos de manera nerviosa- Bueno, eres buena, hermosa…

¿Cuán lejos llevaría esa burda mentira?

Decidí cortar por lo sano. Jamás me había dado cuenta de lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser pero no quería saber más.

-¡Basta! ¿Por qué me mientes así? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que lo hagas? No entiendo Edward.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡NO, Bella! ¡Por favor!

-Mejor me voy- dije como atontada, necesitaba escapar.

-¡NO! ¡Bella por favor! ¡En verdad te amo! Siempre lo he hecho- dijo medio desesperado mientras yo me zafaba de su agarre y me dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Te amo Beauty Swan- gritó. Y yo me paralicé con la mano en el picaporte.

¿Cómo me llamó? No. No podía ser. Él sabía de…

-Lo supe hoy Bella. A mi hermana se le escapó el comentario diciendo "Si Bellita dejara de jugar a la Beauty Swan de seguro se interesaría más por la moda que por la escritura."

¡Noooo!

-¿Sabes cómo te reconozco por ese nombre?- dijo. Yo aún estaba tratando de asumir todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero aun así escuché como sus pasos se acercaban hacia donde me hallaba-. Yo soy ReadingLover.

Y mi mundo cayó.

Jadeé en busca de un aire que se negaba a entrar en mi sistema.

-Bella, no lo sabía, lo juro. Pero en cuanto escuché aquello todo cobró sentido. Las similitudes de las situaciones. El anhelo que sentía por saber de ti. Todo cobró sentido. Te amo. De verdad, TE AMO. Y sé por todo lo que nos escribimos que tú también a mí. Estuve eufórico el resto del día pensando en cómo decírtelo, pero… Tú desapareciste ni bien me saludaste y yo… Bueno, de pronto me entraron muchos nervios por tu reacción, cómo sea, yo provoqué lo de las luces y…

-¿Qué tú hiciste eso?- pregunté.

¡Vaya! Aún tenía voz.

-¿Te digo que te amo y tú te preocupas porque dejé a oscuras un salón?

Me giré porque mi cuerpo ya no respondía la orden de salir huyendo, más bien habría que decir que la atracción de imán que sentía me envolvía de una manera que no sabía cómo lograba manejar.

El ver sus esmeraldas oscuras tanto por la falta de luz como por un inconfundible deseo me dio el ánimo necesario para hacer lo que desde hace casi diez años llevaba ganas.

Me arrojé a sus brazos envolviendo su cuello y aplastando de manera casi dolorosa mis labios sobre los tiernos y tibios labios suyos. No hizo falta ni dos segundos para que él abriera su boca y yo la mía y comenzáramos a darnos un beso como si lo lleváramos haciendo toda la vida.

Calor, necesidad, deseo, pero por sobre todo, había amor. En cada uno de nuestros movimientos estaba aquel sentimiento impregnándonos en él y llevándonos a un estado de nebulosa insospechado y desconocido para mí.

Era como un sueño. De hecho estaba segura de que lo era. No había escena más romántica y palabras más hermosas que se pudieran de haber dicho.

Me separé sólo los milímetros necesarios para poder hablar.

-No me importa que esto sea un sueño. Es el más hermoso que he creado nunca, tan sensorial que asusta. Y… No puedo aguantarlo más… Aunque sea un hermoso sueño debo decirte que te amo… Que llevo amándote durante años, y que lo hago en cada forma y aspecto de toda tu maravillosa persona.

-Eres tonta Bella. Esto no es un sueño, y sí lo es al menos lo soñamos juntos ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas de que esto es real?

-No lo sé- le contesté sinceramente-. Creo que es cuestión de tiempo- susurré.

-Tiempo- repitió-. Me gusta la idea. Pasaré el resto de mis días convenciéndote de que esta es una muy hermosa realidad. NUESTRA REALIDAD. TE AMO BEAUTY SWAN.

-TE AMO READINGLOVER.

Nos volvimos a besar durante mucho rato, o al menos eso es lo que nos pareció. Hasta que él se separó y susurro en i oído.

-Aún esperaré ansioso la actualización de tu historia. Si mal no recuerdo ya estaba cerca la escena del lemmon.

Yo reí ante su ocurrencia. Y me acerqué a su oído a susurrarle en respuesta.

-Pues creo que puedo demostrarte de que irá… Como un adelanto ¿Te parece?

Él gruñó por lo bajo y tomó nuevamente posesión de mi boca.

Y así el lector amante se enamoró del bello cisne y el bello cisne de su lector amante.

* * *

><p><strong>BUEEEEENO… ACÁ ESTOY EN FECHA LÍMITE PARA EL CONTEST DE BELLA LOVE FANFICTION… ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y LA VERDAD ES QUE DEBO CONFESAR QUE ME QUEDÉ CON GANAS DE EXPLAYAR UN POCO MÁS ASÍ QUE QUIZÁS HAGA UN TWO SHOT LUEGODE QUE FINALICE EL CONCURSO… VEREMOS, VEREMOS ;)…<strong>

**COMO SIEMPRE NOS LEEREMOS LUEGO, BESOS Y CUÍDENSE… GUADA…¿RWS? =D**


End file.
